Tuxedo Melvin
Tuxedo Melvin is the 28th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Kitty Chaos and followed by Sailor V Makes the Scene. Plot Central Control tells Luna that the fifth Sailor Scout will soon appear. He says she will find Luna, and that Luna must make Serena take the Sailor business more seriously, as the Negaverse have four crystals already. Luna calls an emergency meeting with Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita. Molly is in love with Melvin, but she does not think he is in love with her in return, so Serena tries to get him to be romantic for Molly, and tells him to be like Tuxedo Mask. So, he dresses up like Tuxedo Mask and, calling himself Tuxedo Melvin, tries to "rescue" Serena and Molly from a dog that is barking at them. The owner hits him on the head and walks off. Molly decides she liked Melvin better before. At the arcade, Andrew gives Serena and Molly tickets for The Wacky World Wrestlers. Serena gives her ticket to Molly so she can take Melvin with her. Zoycite decides to use Molly to get Serena's crystal. She teleports to outside Molly's apartment to attack her, but when Melvin appears, she mistakes him for Tuxedo Mask and leaves. Melvin recognizes her. While Molly and Melvin are watching the Wacky World Wrestlers, Serena is spying on them to make sure they fall in love. Zoycite shoots a Zoy attack at Molly, but at the last second she drops something, and goes to pick it up, causing the attack to miss her and hit one of the two stuntmen, turning him into a Negamonster named Akan. He traps the audience inside green balls of weed that expand around them. As Serena and Molly try to escape, Melvin tries to fight him and protect them. Akan beats up Melvin. Serena (unseen by anyone else) transforms into Sailor Moon. Akan traps Molly inside a weed ball. Zoycite tells Sailor Moon to give her the rainbow crystal she has, or else the weeds will suffocate everyone, including Molly. Sailor Moon hands it over, but Tuxedo Mask appears and knocks it out of her hand and fights her while Sailor Moon takes it back, though she later drops it. She then uses her tiara as a boomerang to attack Akan, and heals him with Moon Healing Activation, causing the weeds to disappear. As Sailor Moon goes to get the crystal, Zoycite grabs it and disappears. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon she did good against Akan, but should have watched the crystal, and now must get five back from Zoycite. He walks away, saying the Imperium Silver Crystal will be his. Afterward, the show continues, and Molly and Melvin, who now appear to be in love, go to share a milkshake. That night, Serena hopes that Tuxedo Mask will be back on their side. Notes *Zoycite now has the yellow crystal, that the Sailor Scouts got earlier *First and last appearance of Negamonster Akan Trivia *Amy, Raye and Lita only appear at the temple and no other time after this episode. *When Zoycite and Malachite are talking about how to transform the seven crystals into the Imperium Silver Crystal, Malachite says "We are still a long way from freeing the Negaverse". He should have said "Negaforce", not "Negaverse". Especially when just a few seconds ago, Zoycite referred to the Negaforce correctly. Category:Sailor Moon episodes